


A Daughters Punishment

by Lars_Dempsey



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abusive Parents, Bad Parent Lusamine (Pokemon), Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Breastfeeding, Cunnilingus, Duct Tape, Humiliation, Implied Sexual Content, Lusamine Sucks, Manipulative Lusamine (Pokemon), Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Mummified, Oral Sex, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rope Bondage, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lars_Dempsey/pseuds/Lars_Dempsey
Summary: "Mother. She always enjoyed having power over Her children, Humilation as Well and this 'Punishment' ticked those boxes. But this... This was different."
Relationships: Gladio | Gladion & Lilie | Lillie & Lusamine
Comments: 3
Kudos: 18





	1. Captive

I waited in My room on the Aether Paradise. Sitting on My bed knees to chest.

The aching Silence was somewhat intimidating. I was caught by a group of Team Skull grunts along with Mr Guzma.

Oh Yeah.. Mr Guzma. He made sure to be there to hand Me over to my Mother.

Mr Guzma had a "Nothing Personal" attitude. Mr Guzma tried to please the 'Prez' My Mother and He would try in any way so Gathering up Her Runaway Children He would gladly do.

Gladion... I Thought Worriedly. I knew He was apart of Team Skull in some way. How long until His team would rat Him out?

10 Minutes passed. Although it felt like an hour.

Silence...

What was Mothers game? Once Team Skull left it was a silent conversation as I Already Knew my order. Go to my Room.

Then nothing, No talk, No confrontation and No consequences.

I looked around My pure White room. My stuff still untouched.

I just Kinda had to have White as My favorite color... It was an Acquired Taste.

I was now hungry. How long is this silence gonna last? 

I thought of the possibility of escape. The door wasnt locked. Although the window most certainly was.

Even then how could I escape the Island? 

Swim? Dont be silly. Sharpedos would eat Me. 

Surf? I heard of Mantine surfing. But most of the time Mantine were trained specifically for that. Could a wild Mantine help?

Miss Wicke! She helped me before! But... Where was She? I didnt see Her at all as i arrived on the Foundation.

And then... She Arrived.

The door opened. Mother stood at the doorway.

I was silent.

"Get up" Mother said.

I didnt argue as I got up and followed Mother to Her office.

I sat down in a seat opposite My Mothers desk.

Mother sat down In Her desk.

"Well My dear. Look who came crawling back~" She said with a smirk.

"You made Me come back Mother!" I interjected

"Hmmph" Mother said still smirking.

"Why Did you Bring me Back?" I Asked.

"Why did I bring You back? Why did I bring You back?!" Mother shouted.

"Still So Ungrateful and Horrid!" Mother said standing up and slamming her hands on the desk.

I tried to keep a brave face. That was difficult. Mothers rage was terrifying

But luckily she cooled off quickly as she crossed her arms.

"Because Dear we are a family. Although You and Your Brother dont like that"

She let out a Sigh

"Always so ungrateful..." 

Oh Lord.

"I..." I tried to say. I wanted to say it but I didnt want her to get angry again.

"What? Say it Lillie. Tell Mother whats wrong~." She said smugly, Leaning forward.

"Its nothing Mother" I said

"Now Lillie, We are a Family and We are going to act like it" Mother said as She started to slowly walk around Me.

"But first..."

"If you want Me to look you in the eyes and recognise you as My Daughter. You first need to be Punished..." She whispered in my ear

Of course... What odd punishment would i suffer today

Be Put in a Blank white room and Write I Will be a Good Daughter a lot of Times? 

How many? Two thousand, Nine thousand, One Million?

I saw Mother press a hidden keypad and input a code. I Think the code was Mine and Gladions Date of birth. It looked similar.

It was for her private room.

A wall came opened a small teleportation pad was there

"Go" Mother ordered

I obey and step through the teleporter.


	2. The Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This Gets a Little risque. Something a little uncomfortable is heavily implied.
> 
> Viewer Discrection is advised

I walked through to my Mothers lair. It wasnt the one i was expecting.

So many thoughts rushed through My mind.

The room was Smaller than the one I expected.

The room was bare. There was a table of... things, Tape and Rope.

And in the middle were People. The hands, Feet, Legs, Arms and mouths all tied with Tape, They were hung upside down with Rope by there bare feet, Naked.

The People? Miss Wicke, a Blonde haired woman who looked like Mother and That Plumeria Girl.

I couldnt say anything. I just stared eyes wide and jaw dropped.

"Dont they look comfy?" Mother asked from behind me.

"Mother... Whats going on?" I ask fearfully.

"Well Lillie. This is the punishment room" She said spreading her arms out with a smile

"Why.."

"This is where bad people come" Mother said In a Casual voice interrupting me.

"Why is..." 

"Well, Ive been unhappy with Miss Wickes work loyalty recently, Miss Plumeria kept on trying to interfere with my Business Partners and Miss Cynthia tried to Spread Lies about My wonderful Ethical business"

They all looked at Me. They looked suprised to see Me.

"You see Lillie. I want to punish the people who deserve to be punished and i also want to satisfy my workers...So I can kill two Pidgeys with one stone."

I Cringed at what she meant. My Mother Let her workers have intercourse with her prisoners!

"Mother... This is Illegal. Your letting them be R-Rapped!" I cringe at having to say such a word. I didnt even pronounce it correctly.

"Oh no Silly. Its not rape. Im giving permission!"

Gladion was right, My Mother was a psycho.

"Now Lillie... I think its time we get You ready~" I hear my mother say as she puts her hand on My shoulder.

I fealt my heart skip a Beat i felt like Fainting but i came back when i felt my hands getting tied with sticky tape.

Wait. Is this happening? Whats going on!?

"Mother..."

"Its too late Lillie" she said coldly.

I just closed my eyes as My Mother started wrapping tape around my entire body starting from the feet.

Soon my entire body up to my neck was wrapped in tape.

I was still Clothed unlike the Others.

It was so tight. I couldnt move my arms and legs at all!

I think that was the point.

I just stayed Quiet as I felt Rope get tied around my feet.

My Mother pushed me to the floor as she pulled me along by my feet Closer to the other 3 as She began to set me up.

My Mother had Me hung up, Everything was upside down. My Blonde locks hung frazzled.

"Almost ready Lillie~" She said in a bubbly voice

She Got a final piece of tape. Perfect size for my mouth as She applied it to me slowly, Squishing My cheeks as She did. Like i was a cute little Vulpix.

"There we go~" She whispered

"Mmmph!" 

"Mother Please!" I tried to say.

She massaged My cheeks with both of Her index and middle fingers 

It was odd. Even in this situation. Mother knew how to soothe me.

Mother. She always enjoyed having power over Her children, Humilation as Well and this 'Punishment' ticked those boxes. But this... This was different.

"Now Lillie. I want you to think about why you are here and i want you to Think about how better it could have been if you were a good Daughter" She said now clasping my head with both hands forcing me to look into her eyes

I nodded slowly.

"Good Girl~" Mother said as She touched my lips tenderly through the tape

She smirked and Walked off with a Sway in her hips. Her Heels clicking with each step.

As she walked Back out the teleporter.


	3. Life as a Prisoner

A Day Later

Well... This was my punishment and it was certainly a punishment.

Ive had to see My fellow captives being violated.

Luckily Mother was merciful. She had rules for her Workers to Follow. I could See a List on the wall i hadnt noticed before.

It Read:

1\. No Vaginal or Anal Sex.  
2\. No Physical Harm to Prisoners.  
3\. Not a Word outside of the Paradise.  
4\. Have Fun~.

It could be worse...

How it worked was, A few willing Aether foundation employees Would come in and M-Molest The other women, Give them oral, request oral or just use the Women to make them happy. All Because Mother ordered them.

Its cruel, it seems the only pure soul in this foundation is Miss Wicke And she was hung up for sexual use.

My Fellow prisoners were strung up and naked. There privates and pubic hair on show.

I know that the workers were probably heavily encouraged by Mother. This was My Mothers new idea of a punishment afterall. But that doesnt mean the workers werent wrong too. The workers were just as... Horrid as Mother!

Im talking like her...

In terms of Food. We were routinely visited by an employee who unbounded us and fed us like children. It was difficult and Humiliating, Excactly what Mother wanted.

In Terms of what they did when we needed the bathroom.

You wouldnt like to know.

None of the Workers have 'used' me yet. Maybe Mother forbid it? Ive just been hanging around practically forced to watch my fellow prisoners get... I dont like those kind of words. I think you know what I mean anyway.

After a while of being taped. It got really hot and uncomfy. The others werent tied like me. The small victories can add up. I dont know... a friend told me to find Optimism and happiness in anything

I dozed off... Losing track of time. There wasnt any way to track time in the room

I couldnt believe that not a single soul tried to help the prisoners. Not a single pure soul...

I was unsure Of how long the others have been here. 

Miss Plumeria must have been recent because I saw Her yesterday. 

Miss Wicke Helped me escape last week. Has She been here for a week? 

And Miss Cynthia... I had no clue.

I was about to take a nap when.

"Wake up Lillie~" 

My eyes widen as i see My Mothers upside down smirk.

"Mmmph!" I tried to say Mother but I forgot the bound.

"So forgetful Lillie" Mother said dissapointedly.

My thought process was: Be strong and have dignity. Be Brave. Just Be. Brave...

"Have you enjoyed the shows Lillie?" Mother asked

I Shook my head no.

"No? Oh i get it. You just cant wait for your turn!" 

Oh Bother...

"Have you all been enjoying yourself?" She asks slowly walking along the line of us.

"Oh Miss Plumeria!" Mother said apparently remembering Something

"Mr Guzma was asking for you. You've gone missing He says" She said with fake concern

Miss Plumeria Showed sadness in her eyes.

"But dont worry. I told Mr Guzma to Not worry about you. His Work is more important. He seemed More interested with me than you anyway~"

Then Mother leaned in closer. Mothers face inches from hers.

"That big Imbecile is my tool to use and there is nothing you can do about it~" Mother whispered

Miss Plumeria looked incensed. 

Mother pulled away. Her smirk was sickening.

"Anyways Lillie. Have you thought about why your here?" Mother said as she turned Her attention to Me.

No, I havent

I tried to be confident and shook no

"Well Lillie. I will give you a chance. I will remove your gag and i will allow you to apologise. Apoligise to Me and BEG for my love"

She Walked behind me massaging my cheeks, Her heels clicked with each step

"You Can leave all of this Behind~"

Mother would let me go. But i have to be brave. I cant cower to her will and apologise. I Shouldnt Apologise. I dont need to apologise to Her. She is in the wrong... Right?

"Then we can be a family~" She whispered in my ear

No... I couldnt. I wont. I Cant let Mother win. She has beaten me so many times in Her games.

Maybe... There was a solution.

Mother peeled the tape off My mouth slowly.

There was Silence.

Mother Smirked as She motioned with Her eyes "Go On~"

"I Will Mother... If you Let the others Go. I'll take there place. If you let them go"

Mothers Smirk was replaced with a Blank expression. I continued

"I... Will get on my knees, Kiss your foot and beg for your love"

The others stared at us unable to speak.

"No Lillie. No... You still dont understand. You never DO!" She Screamed angrily as She reeled her hand back and I closed my eyes.

There was no impact. Just silence

Mother sighed as she lowered her hand.

"Lillie. You need more time" She said now calm

She applied the Tape back on my mouth.

As She turned and walked off. She stopped

"Dont worry Lillie. You just continue your Rebellious nonsense. Just know. The floodgates are open" She said coldly

With that she walked off

I... I Did it, I won.

I Actually Beat Mother at Her game! In this infinite war. I actually won a Battle!

She Tried to Make me humiliate myself for Her own enjoyment. She wanted Me to Be selfish and get myself out of here. But i found the loophole in Her game!

I had such a huge smile in my mind.

But My imaginary smile dwindeled... It is Mother im up against. Maybe i shouldnt be so confident. 

'The floodgates are open' That quote never left my mind

This victory could truly be my downfall

(Thanks For Reading so far. I think im gonna take this Story a little more Seriously than the others ive Wrote. Im enjoying this a lot. Critism would be very appreciated.)


	4. The "Floodgates"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Forced Oral Sex ahead, Ill Preface It if youd like to Skip.

The next day

My eyes awoken to the bright white flooring and Something covering my eyes slightly

It felt like Something was stuck to my nose.

I looked to my fellow captives. I still hated that we never even had the luxury of talking to each other.

I noticed they had Sticky notes on there faces

I tried my best to read it

'Out of order' I think they said. So that was what was on my face!

But... What did that mean? Did mine say out of order?

My thoughts were interrupted by a cart Rolling across the Floor, Breakfast.

The man timidly stopped the cart in front of us four. He looked confused. He looked at the notes on our faces. His eyes stopped at Mine. He squinted His eyes at me and presumably read the note

He Then started To prepare us. He took us down and sat us down on the floor. He started ungagging us One by One. But he kept the notes on us.

It was just plain white bread and water.

The others didnt bother to Speak. It was a fruitless effort. But when it was my turn.

"Excuse Me sir? What does the note on my head say?"

He looked blankly at me and told me:

"Naughty Semen Slut"

My goodness! Such a rude word! On my head? Why was i titled as that? Well. The 'Naughty' part made sense. It was probably mother who wrote this.

But the rest. To be honest i didnt really know what it fully meant

I knew what Semen was.

But i didnt really know what a... Rude Word meant. Thats all i knew. It was a rude word.

Well he fed us anyway and set us back up. We were back to seeing the world upside down.

I saw him gag the others but again as he got to me:

"Please Sir, Can we please be allowed to speak?" 

"No can do Sweetie" he said before applying the tape back on with no second thought.

Darn... It was worth a shot.

An hour passed i think. I heard Footseps and chuckling. I saw two male Employees. Oh They were here for THAT.

But then i realised what the Out of order note meant. 

As they eyed me up. I knew what was gonna happen

"Naughty Girl huh?" One man Asked.

I could see both mens pants bulging Slightly

He ripped the note off, Balled it up and flung it away.

"Why'd do that? Now nobody will know Shes up for grabs" 

"Never mind that" The original man said. He groped his torso. Oh wait... I know what he was groping.

I looked between the two as they chuckled.

Oh dear...

(Forced Oral in Detail Up Ahead, Be Warned)

Well... Ill Kinda Talk about this the best i can. The men had Undressed there Lower halfs and ungagged me. They shoved there manbits into my mouth.

One held my head as the other was thrusting in my mouth

"Nifty little Fleshlight Huh?" 

"Hell yeah!"

What on earth was a fleshlight? A flashlight?

It kept poking the back of my throat. They kept trying to make gag on it and they succeeded.

My fellow captives stared over at me. Miss Wicke looked concerned and the others looked angry.

After about two minutes. The man seemed like he was finished as his thing let out A White substance. It filled my mouth.

Oh wait. This was Sperm and it was in my mouth. Gross!

It was warm. I was about to spit it out

"Dont you dare Spit it out!" He said. His Dominant Tone made me freeze.

"Swallow It" He said sternly

I did. As best as i could upside down. It was warm and Salty

"Good Girl"

"Please Sir, Can Yo-"

"Shut up Bitch!" 

I was Dumbfounded. Not even Mother Spoke that rudely to me...

I Followed His order and kept quiet

"My Turn~" the other man said

The opposite man Did the exact same thing and the Exact same result happened.

His warm Semen swirled in my mouth. So i Swallowed it and Again it was Warm and Salty.

Ok... I did that for them. Could i get answers from them?

"S-Sir? Could you-Mmmph!" I was interrupted by Him putting the tape back on my mouth

"I Dont wanna hear you speak Slut" 

"You should hurry up and learn your place, A good fleshlight~" The other man said as they pulled there Pants up and left chuckling.

...

Did that just happen? The room was again silent. I saw this Happen to the others. I didnt think id be doing it too.

I thought Sexual acts were supposed to be an act of romance. That was why it was called 'Making love'

This was only 2 Men. Apparently they wont be the only ones. Ive seen a variety of Men enter this room and M- Touch the others.

Apparently, I would be the only provider because of my fellow prisoners being 'Out of order'

I Needed to be brave. I have to be like my Brother. Be brave... Be. Brave

This is Gonna be a Long day.

A Very long day....


	5. Losing the Fight

Well... I think that was the last one.

Mom wanted to punish me, She was succeeding. She was winning this war.

Many men had come in and used my mouth. They didnt refer to me as a person. Just a tool of sorts. To make there groin happy.

Everyone of them made a point of finishing in my mouth. Ordering me to swallow there semen.

It was difficult doing it upside down but i did.

Its a cruel irony. People think the Aether foundation was a place full of saints and good people. But the only kind person i could see was hung up like a piece of meat.

Team Skull would never do something like this. When they captured me. They were actually pretty nice believe it or not. They tryed to be big and tough but they failed.

Team Skull... Gladion was in Team Skull. Thankfully he still hasnt been caught yet. Maybe He was on the run from them. Hopefully he Ran far enough.

I know I should be mad at him for leaving me. But i cant blame Him. Mother could truly be a terrifying prescence

Mother. Why couldnt it just go back to the old days. Mother says it could go back to normal. But You and I Both know that wasnt really gonna happen

I didnt want this fake Facade of Family. I wanted the Mother i had 2 Years ago!

My eyes were starting to well up with tears. My attempt of being confident and brave was being drained away.

I wasnt Brave. I was being a Crybaby. But i couldnt help it.

I just wanted My Mother!

Was this my reality? I had to submit to My mother just to have a Fake reality of a family?

I tried to compose myself from my tears.

Mothers intentions for this punishment were to make me think about why i was here and to humiliate me.

It was working.

Mother wanted me to Break and beg her to take me back. How could i do that and have any dignity left?

I wish i had good news to share. But i dont.

Im Trapped, Were trapped and we arent getting out. Not soon anyway.

I saw My fellow Prisoners closing there eyes, Apparently trying to sleep. But i couldnt. My mind was racing with thoughts.

I tried to squirm. Trying to get out of the tape.

I wasnt thinking. I just wanted free. I tried to squirm and wriggle but it was all pointless. I was just making noise and making myself dizzy from the slight swinging and spinning i was causing.

I had to get out! I had to get out and help untie the others and we could be free!

I was grunting wildly as i tried my very best to bust out of the tape. My arms didnt even move an inch.

"Mmmph!" I grunted trying really hard to move my arms. I pretended in my mind that i was a machamp moving a large boulder. 

Again, My arms didnt even move...

I gave in as my head hung down.

The lightheadedness only came to me now as i awaited the room to stop spinning.

It was absolutely Hopeless...

I let out a long sigh out through my nose. Tomorrow would be a new day. It could get better. 

He would say that, But how could this situation get Better?

Im not sure...

I just closed my eyes and tried to drift into sleep and eventually i did.

The Next Day

"Wake Uuup~" 

What? Who was that? I thought as my eyes opened to a Mans Penis in my face.

Goodness! I turned my head in shock

"At-at!" The man said Grabbing my head as he ripped the tape off my mouth.

"You know the Drill, Get to work!"

No... No i Wont do it!

"No!" I tell him defiantly.

"Yes! You will!"

He tried shoving it in but i shook my head.

"No!" I say again. I wasnt Going to do it!

The man was about to slap me.

"R-remember the Rules!" I say as his hand stopped.

He growled.

"You know what, Your not worth it you little slut" He said annoyed.

"Maybe i cant Slap You, Because that would bruise, But i can do this" He whispered as He punched me hard in the Stomach

I was winded as he put the tape back over my mouth and Walked off annoyed.

My stomach hurt badly. But i didnt care.

Another victory for me.

(Sorry For The Longer wait on this part, I was stuck on the ending and... Ilse of armor is a thing, Thanks for Reading~)


	6. Mister Faba

"This Way Mister Faba"

I knew that Voice. It was Mother!

I try and look brave or at the very least emotionless.

Was i about to get punished for refusing to give oral earlier?

I saw Mother walk in With Mister Faba by her side

Mister Faba. The Slim built man who was second in command of the paradise.

"Wow... There She is" Mister Faba said adjusting his goggles. He was looking at Miss Wicke.

He must have just learnt about Mothers experiment.

"Miss Wicke are you quite alright?" He asked more out of curiosity than concern

She said Nothing, She didnt even bother to try to speak because of the Tape.

"Why is She... 'Out of Service' if i may ask?" He said

"Oh Well, Its a Long story!" Mother said Jokingly

"Oh please Miss, Do explain~" He said with a small grin at Miss Wicke naked and tied up.

Oh boy... i can tell He was on Mothers side.

"Well. Miss Wicke as you know has been slacking on her work loyalty"

"Indeed i agree~" He chimed in smugly

"So. A proper workplace punishment was in order"

"Of course!" 

He didnt bother asking about the other two, His attention was caught by me.

"Excuse Me President. But isnt that your daughter?" He asked a little in disbilief

"Oh yes of course, No one deserves to be punished more than My Daughter and Son"

"Where is Your So-"

"Hes Not here yet" She said dropping the bubbly demeanor. Showing a bit of annoyance.

So She was hunting for Gladion afterall.

Mister faba didnt ask anymore about Gladion. He seemed more intrigued about me. He even licked his Lips at me

Gross...

"So... Do your prisoners provide servives?" 

"Yes~" Mother said back to her happy attitude

"Oooooh" Mr Faba said aroused

"All of my loyal workers have access and as my most loyal worker. Of course you can too~" Mother said answering Mister Fabas question

"But Miss. Isnt this unethical~?" He asked teasingly

"Why bother? They are mine to use" She said coldly

Mister Faba chuckled.

"Now then, I think i shall leave you Mister Faba" Mother said slowly walking off

"Oh by the way those rules on the wall. Ignore them for Miss Wicke~"

Miss Wickes eyes widened. Why was Mother singling out Miss Wicke?

"Thank you miss" He said cheesing at Miss wicke

"Yes. Have Fun~" She said as she left through the teleportation system.

"Oh i will~" He said.

He walked along us

"Believe me this wasnt what i expected to be doing after i came back from doing business in Galar" He said in a more casual voice

"Your Mother. She is certainly an intriguing character" He said speaking to me.

I looked to Him as He continued.

"But i can always find a way to agree with Her methods"

He Took of his gloves dropping them to the floor.

He walked up to Miss Wicke. 

"Miss Wicke, I shall take you down and we can talk Yes?"

She seemed confused. But nodded slowly.

I was confused too. Where would He take Her?

"Fantastic~" He said as he tryed to figure out the rope system

I think Mister Faba always had a crush on Miss Wicke. But She never took Him up on it.

So... I could imagine what they were gonna be 'talking' about. I guess He wanted Privacy.

Miss Wicke was lowered down as her feet and Legs were untied and adjusted. She was still gagged and Her hands and arms were still tied.

Mister Faba swiped Her glasses of the table.

"Now. Lets go talk in my office my Dear~" He said as He placed Her glasses on Her.

She timidly but submissively walked beside him as he wrapped an arm around Her.

Poor Miss Wicke. Please be safe.

Down to three. 

We all instinctively looked at each other.

Then just turn our Gaze back to looking forward.

A few hours passed. No sign of Miss Wicke. I was worried.

I knew Mister Faba was doing things to Her. Or... maybe they were catching up over a nice cup of tea.

Yeah... perhaps not.

I saw the other two beginning to fall asleep. 

No... I couldnt sleep. I was too worried.

But with a sigh out the nose. I just close my eyes and try to fall asleep.

"Lillie" I heard.

"What?" I say adjusting my eyes. It was a bright room.

"Huh?" I say confused as i realised i wasnt tied up and My mother Was in front of Me. How much time had passed?

"We need to talk"

(Thanks For Reading, Next Chapter Lusamine Shows her Impatience as She demands to know where Gladion is)


	7. Where is He?

"We need to Talk" My mother said.

I sat timidly in a seat. My eyes adjusting to my Mothers bedroom.

"Whats going on?" I ask, Mother stood in front of me as i sat.

I was very confused about being freed, it was probably temporarly though.

"Im giving you a chance to redeem yourself" Mother said. Her usual smugness wasnt present.

She looked Annoyed.

"...Why do i need to redeem myself?" I ask a little defiantly.

She only glared. My confidence crumbled.

She walked to the side, Pacing slowly back and forth.

"Lillie im sick of these games you and your Brother are playing, Its breaking your Mothers heart" She said. Still no over the top smugness or sarcasm.

I stayed silent as She continued.

I looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2 AM in the morning! Why were we talking this late?

"I will ask you once and i want the right answer" She said

"Where... Is He?" 

"Who?"

I regretted saying that the second it came out my mouth. It was a stupid question.

Mother looked like She wanted to hit me but She stayed composed for now

"O-oh! I.. I Dont know" I forced out quickly.

This was bad. I was showing fear. A big sign of lying. But i genuinely dont know Where Gladion is!

Like i said before. Mothers rage is terrifying.

I knew i had to be brave but i was crumbling. I didnt make eye contact, I looked down at the floor. I wasnt making a good case for myself.

My mind was racing a mile a minute as i Cringed at the thought of having to look up at Her.

"I think you do" She said unamused by my answer.

"I-I havent s-seen Him" I was Petrifiied.

"You seem scared Lillie. Does your Mother scare you?"

Yes. Very!

My Mother did an action that in recent times seemed foreign to Me.

She lightly patted my head. Gently ruffling my hair

"Dont be Scared Dear"

My Mother... She was acting like a Mother?

Her voice wasnt Venomous or smug. It was caring.

I have to admit. The gesture worked in calming my nerves.

It reminded of me when the nights when i was younger. The thunder was loud at night. My Mother was always there for Me.

Wait... Mother wasnt like that anymore.

Her attempt worked. I wasnt scared anymore. Just a little tense.

"May I ask. Where is Your Brother?" She said in a soft voice.

"I dont Know" I said confident in my answer this time.

"I dont think we are going to make progress like this my Dear" She said walking behind me.

I gulped.

"How are you enjoying your time in the punishment room?" 

I wasnt enjoying it. That was the point it was the 'Punishment Room'

"Im not"

"How dreadful. Have you been thinking?" She asked.

"Ive been thinking about a lot of things" I said, Playing along.

"Like what?"

"Like..." 

Mother put me in that room to Break me. To make me submit. If i was going to be brave i couldnt submit.

"Like what im going to be when i grow up, How Cute Vulpixs are and How great Alola is!" I said with fake enthusiam

"Lillie" 

"Dont. Get. Smart. With me" She said sternly

Ok. Im treading dangerous depths here.

"Have you Thought About WHY Your there?"

"Because..."

Because you are crazy Mother.

No i couldnt say that.

"Because you think I misbehaved"

"I dont think you did. I know you did" She said. Sadly Her softer side was fading away as She started acting more normal.

"Well... I dont think Miss Wicke misbehaved" I say

"Well i dont care what you think about Wicke" She said very direct.

"Where is She?"

"Faba has Her. He can do whatever He wants to that Woman" Mother said showing her Lack of care.

"Can i See Her?" 

"....." 

Uh oh. Ive poked the Ursaring too many times

I felt my Mother grab my head again but this time She roughly pulled my Hair

"OW!" I squealed loudly.

"Im really trying to be patient with you but you are Hopeless!"

She pushed me to the ground off the chair with force.

"WHERE IS GLADION!?" She Shouted

"I dont know!" 

"I know you and your a LIAR!" She screeched.

"Im not! I promise Mother" I tried to ease Her temper in any way i could think. But i think my attempts fueled Her more.

"DONT CALL ME THAT YOU RAT!"

"To think i Gave birth to Such Creatures!"

"Such Manipultive, Coniving, Meticoulous, Dastardly, Monsters!"

I sat on the floor as Mother went off on a rant. She had been angry before. But i think this has been Her worst.

I looked around. I saw the door. The urge to sprint out the door was strong. But i didnt want to invoke more anger from Her.

The things She said were very hurtful but i just hoped it was Her anger blinding Her and She didnt really think that.

I saw Her gripping the chair i was sitting in. I think i just gave Her a weapon.

"WHERE IS HE!?" She bellowed.

She picked it up with scary strength and ease.

"Hes not in Po town, Hes not with that Professor and He isnt in any Hotels or Motels!" She ranted

"Please Stop! I want Gladion to come join us. I want us to be a family!" I said panicked.

Well that was a half truth. I wanted to find Gladion and escape With Him to a safer place.

"You Cretins dont want my love. You just want to break my Heart!" She said holding the chair above Her head.

"I Would never want to hurt you" 

"Mother. I love You"

I said on my knees. I didnt tremble. I locked eye contact. I spoke clearly and loudly. I was Confident.

She shook Her head.

She stopped Her rampage as She dropped the chair to the ground.

I sighed quietly in relief.

She walked over to Her Mirror and dresser. She picked up a cloth.

"Lillie. You truly are an Enigma. Im done talking with you" She said. Her face full of hatred

"Wait Mother!" I was silenced by a Cloth smothering my face. I could imagine what was going on.

And with my vision blurring. I slipped into slumber.


End file.
